Insuvet Lente
All Insuvet insulins have been discontinued by Pfizer Animal Health. The insulins were made under contract by Wockhardt UK for both Pfizer and for Schering-Plough Animal Health, who owned the brand name earlier. Wockhardt makes the same insulins under their Hypurin brand name. * Insuvet Neutral= Hypurin Bovine Neutral * Insuvet Lente=Hypurin Bovine Lente * Insuvet Protamine Zinc=Hypurin Bovine Protamine Zinc Switching from Insuvet to Caninsulin Pfizer Animal Health UK produced bovine insulins for veterinary use under the brand name Insuvet. This is their U100, intermediate-acting lente. insulin Comparing Insuvet insulins with Hypurin insulins Currently marketed Wockhardt Bovine insulins comparable with Insuvet insulins: Hypurin Bovine Neutral EMC UK product description. Insuvet Neutral VMD product description Hypurin Bovine Lente EMC product description. Insuvet Lente VMD product description Hypurin Bovine Protamine Zinc EMC UK product description. Insuvet Protamine Zinc VMD product description If you are in Canada, your vet may also be able to obtain manufactured beef insulin from the UK for you through Health Canada's Emergency Drug Release program. With it, you are able to receive up to 6 months worth of insulin; a C$ 50.00 fee for the application is required. If permitted, you would then be eligible to import PZI insulins such as Hypurin Bovine Protamine Zinc, as well as other bovine or porcine insulins. The program is similar to Health Canada's Special Access Programme for importing necessary drugs for people. Wherever you are, the comparable CP Pharma Hypurin insulins should be able to be imported provided you follow the import rules and guidelines for your country of residence. CP Pharma will be glad to assist you if you contact them through their website link on the CP Pharma page. Recently the US-FDA has dropped their paperwork requirements regarding the importation of non-US approved drugs for animal patients who need them. While 100% bovine protamine zinc insulin is available in the US through compounding pharmacies, there is no source of bovine R/Neutral or bovine Lente. It would appear that the relaxed restrictions would make it easier and quicker for a veterinarian to obtain bovine insulins for a diabetic patient. Why Lente doesn't equal 70/30 Let's look at the differences in the two insulins. Lente is comprised of 70 % long-acting Ultralente insulin and 30% short-acting Semilente insulin. So proportions of a long-acting and short-acting insulin are being combined to produce a intermediate-acting insulin. Both Ultralente and Semilente insulin are suspended by adding zinc and the size of their respective insulin crystals. The largest insulin crystals are those of Ultralente, while Semilente contains the smallest, or microcrystals. Simply put, you're combining a long insulin and a short insulin to make an intermediate-acting one. 70/30 insulin starts with 70% NPH/isophane insulin, an intermediate-acting insulin which is suspended by protamine. To that, 30% R/neutral/normal insulin, which is short-acting and soluble, meaning there is no suspension; nothing is added to this insulin to delay its action. In this case, you are taking an intermediate-acting insulin with a suspension and adding to it a short-acting one with no suspension to create an intermediate-acting insulin. So we have an insulin (Lente), made up of a long-acting and short-acting insulin, both with zinc suspensions, and a mixed insulin (70/30), made from an intermediate-acting protamine suspended insulin and a short-acting one without any suspension. Because of these differences, the insulin action profile for these two insulin is going to be quite different, even though both insulins are classed as intermediate-acting. What Lente Is Not No Lente-type insulin regardless of species can contain any NPH/isophane insulin or any R/Neutral insulin. Both are chemically impossible: the phenol preservative present in NPH/isophane alters the action of Lente-type insulins, creating a mixture with an approximate action of R/Neutral. The zinc suspension of Lente-type insulin binds R/Neutral, causing the short-acting insulin to slow, losing its short-acting effect. Note--in 1980, there were no r-DNA/GE/GM insulins Before the invention of VetPen, Lente-type insulins could not be dispensed in pen or cartridge form because the glass ball formerly used to mix the insulin in these devices shattered the Lente crystals. . Technical details The official NOAH (National Office of Animal Health) description of Insuvet Lente is that it is a highly purified bovine Zinc suspension insulin as per British Pharmacopeia (BP). The "mixed" tag refers to the 30% semilente, 70% ultralente composition of all lente insulins. It is U100 and presented in 10ml vials. The insulin has a shelf life of 3 years. Usage and handling Insuvet Lente is classed as being a medium to long duration insulin given subcutaneously. Onset is 1-3 hours after injection, with a peak at 6-12 hours and a total duration of 18-28 hours. Dosage information for Insuvet Lente can be found here. To be given subcutaneously only. Store at 2-8 C at 2-8 C. Insuvet Lente requires rolling and should not be used if product does not re-suspend. Do not freeze. Vials are to be used within 28 days of their first use. Comparable to CP Pharma's Hypurin Bovine Lente and Beta Laboratorios' Betasint Bovine Lente, but is only approved for veterinary use. It is also comparable to Lilly's discontinued Iletin Lente. Combining Lente Family Insulins Insulin manufacturers indicate that R/neutral and semilente, Lente, ultralente insulins are able to be combined in the same syringe, but only just before injection. In pre-filled syringes, the zinc suspension of the Lente-type insulins binds the R/neutral, causing it to lose its short-acting effect. Various studies have documented this, and some doctors advise against using R/neutral in the same syringe with the Lente family of insulins. The following are lente type zinc suspension insulins but since they are produced for use in animals, they are not found in BNF, but in its sister veterinary formulary. These fall into the category of intermediate-length insulins. References More information *Lente Insulins-Injectable Suspensions West Virginia University College of Pharmacy-2009 Related pages Category:Beef Lente Category:Insuvet Category:Insulins Category:Lente Category:Bovine Category:intermediate-acting Category:Insuvet Category:Veterinary Category:Intravenous use NO Category:Methylparaben Category:Zinc Category:Acetate Category:Content Category:Discontinued insulins